garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Jon Arbuckle
:This article is about the character. For the comic strip, see Jon (Comic Strip). Reddish-Brown |Row 10 title = Likes |Row 10 info = Cartooning Cooking Baking Women Polka Sudoku puzzles Dating Terrible costumes Games Calling Garfield "fat" Putting Garfield on a diet Plants Taking Garfield to the vet Liz Training Garfield to eat mice |Row 11 title = Dislikes |Row 11 info = Garfield eating his food and plants Garfield messing with Odie Mailing Nermal to Abu Dhabi Garfield scratching his curtains and furniture Garfield not eating mice Getting rejected by Liz Garfield's antics Mice Spiders Eating without Odie Garfield and Odie refusing to play with Drusilla and Minerva}} Jonathan Quentin "Jon" Arbuckle (b. July 28, 1950) is the deuteragonist of the Garfield franchise, and was once the protagonist of the comic strip, Jon. Double Act with Garfield Garfield and Jon play an odd pair who are comedic or unusual. Garfield is often, but is not always normal, while Jon has very awkward habits, usually related to curing his boredom, speaking random aspects of philosophy, ruining or complaining about his chances of getting a date, or complaining about unfortunate events. In most comics, Garfield will provide a punchline that's usually supposed to be the primary sentence of the comic, however Jon uncommonly delivers the primary sentence, if the strip was more about Garfield performing a solo act. Jon manages to make enough money to keep Garfield with food -- with no easy feat. Jon, as well as Garfield, often get bored, usually coming up with "fun" ways to cure boredom, such as buying new socks, clipping toenails, or playing "Guess the Burp" with Garfield. Jon is an easy prank target for Garfield, either played when he is awake or asleep. A recurring gag in The Garfield Show is Jon being afraid of mice usually screaming at the sight of them. However in the comic strip, he chases mice and urges Garfield to catch them. Diets Since Garfield is capable of eating large quantities of food, Arbuckle has put Garfield on several diets over the years. Jon is shown to be harsh during diets, seen as he won't allow Garfield to go off his diet. Jon has at least dieted with Garfield twice. In The Garfield Show, Jon has been tricked by Garfield commonly of times. This usually makes Jon feel bad and gives in into giving Garfield food. Sometimes, Jon has threatened not to feed Garfield unless he does a certain task. Jim Davis stated in 20 Years & Still Kicking!: Garfield's Twentieth Anniversary Collection, featuring his annotations on several comic strips and background history, that his reading audience has always demanded comic sequences where Garfield has to go through a diet, or else they complain. Physical Appearance Jon has messy brown hair with a black mullet. While he wears shirts of different colors, he is most frequently seen in his signature powder blue polo top. He also wears dark blue pants (in older appearances, he wore black pants) and brown shoes. In Garfield and Friends, he often wore brown pants with a darker blue shirt. Personality Over the years, Jon has been portrayed as a nerdy, clumsy, and very pathetic man. Prior to 2006 (when Jon and Liz finally became a couple), Jon constantly struck out when trying to get dates with women. This has been partly due to ridiculous pick-up lines, lack of social skills, and his entire wardrobe of incredibly ugly, flashy outfits. On Friday nights, when unable to get a date, he would invite Garfield to partake in his ridiculous Friday night "festivities" like "Connect the Freckles". Other times, he would merely stare at his phone, desperately waiting in vain for a woman to call him. Even after forming a relationship with Liz, Jon still behaves pathetically. Under some unusual circumstances, Jon frequently embarrasses himself, and Liz, while out on dates: this often results in Jon getting permanently kicked out of the restaurant. Jon will often present Liz with a ridiculous idea of some sorts, or offer to play a tune on his accordion. Garfield will frequently turn to Liz and encourage her to "escape" while she still can. Jon does many other unintelligent activities, such as looking in an auto parts store for Liz's Christmas present. Jon is also quite incompetent, such as by forcing both shoes onto one foot out of boredom, falling down the basement stairs after mistaking the basement door for the front door, and trying to use the electric can opener during a power outage. Once, Garfield ate Jon’s new fish and placed a potato in the fishbowl. Jon fed the “fish” for two weeks after that, before finally noticing it had been replaced with a potato. In Garfield and Friends, he is often gullible, usually when faced with unscrupulous salesmen, no matter how obvious the scams may be. Jon is also considered to have bad taste in music. Despite the genre being "dead," he still likes to dance to disco music. He is also quite fond of polka and accordion music. Despite playing for years, Jon has proven himself to be a terrible accordion player. He is bad at singing, often getting his mouth forced and sealed closed by others, especially when out caroling around Christmas time. Jon tends to be immature at times. According to Garfield, he whines a lot, which is sometimes demonstrated. He reads pop-up books (calling them “fascinating”), wears bunny footie pajamas (even when he goes out to get the mail), and owns teddy bear boxers. Every year at Christmas time, he and Doc Boy still enjoy being read “Binky, the Clown Who Saved Christmas” by their father. Jon has had occasional moments of brilliance, such as putting out decoy Christmas presents, taking out the kitchen light bulb, nailing Garfield into bed, spraying Garfield with a shaken soda can (which was shaken by Garfield), sawing a hole in a table and Garfield's bed to trick Garfield. In The Garfield Show, Jon is often spiteful towards Garfield and Odie when he punishes them. Jon does not seem to stop Drusilla and Minerva from playing dress up with Garfield and Odie. In "Very Very Long Night", he forbids them from doing it, mainly because he was annoyed and trying to sleep. Likes And Dislikes Likes * Writing comics * Cooking and baking * Going on dates with women * Polka * Dancing and singing * Garfield * Odie * Nermal * Ordering Garfield to do chores and to not touch food he is not supposed to eat * Sudoku puzzles * Terrible costumes * Games * Calling Garfield "fat" * Putting Garfield on a strict diet * Taking Garfield to the vet * Drusilla and Minerva * Giving Garfield lasagna * Liz Wilson * Training Garfield to get rid of mice * Threatening Garfield whenever he does something wrong * Ordering Garfield food from restaurants Dislikes * Garfield trying to eat his meals or plants * Garfield mistreating Odie * Garfield trying to mail Nermal to Abu Dhabi * Garfield scratching his furniture and his curtains * Garfield refusing to eat mice * Liz or any other women rejecting him * Getting arrested * His pets making a mess * His pets misbehaving * Mice * Spiders * Garfield's antics * RX-2 abusing Garfield's weight and insulting him * Garfield's extreme weight * His pets refusing to play with Drusilla and Minerva, due to their extreme hyperactivity * Being called names Nicknames Arbuckle has been called countless names over the years (most being in high school). *Zit *Bean Brain *Clown boy *Carp Face (His school friend Wheezer calls him this, it is also his nickname in his yearbook) *Geek Boy *Dork Boy *Lame Brain *City Slicker *Sissy Boyhttps://garfield.com/comic/2010/12/03 References Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Comic Strip Category:DTV Movies Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Garfield and Friends Characters Category:The Garfield Show Category:The Garfield Show Characters Category:Arbuckle family